The Lost Ones
The Lost Ones is an unfinished YouTube video series created by YouTube user TheInvertedShadow. Overview ''The Lost Ones ''is an action-based series. It tells the story of six mysterious people, all scattered from one another and wandering the world, but all related by the mere power they all share. An omnipotent all-seeing force known simply as the Voice sends his disciple, Teivel, to travel out into the world, find these people, and reunite them for the greater good of their kind. Plot Episode 0 In a realm of pure shadow, a mysterious BLK Pyro, Teivel, is by himself before the entrance of a dark sanctuary. He is then called upon by an unseen and unknown entity- the Voice. The Voice calls upon Teivel as his disciple, before explaining a rather complex situation. Out in the world outside of theirs roam six people that carry the same kind of power and potential as the rest of their kind, one of which is not of their alignment. The Voice enlists Teivel to travel out into the world and reunite these six people "in the name of Shadow," to which he readily accepts. Episode 1 The episode begins with Teivel appearing on the outskirts of a Combine occupied city, watching over a patrol. Teivel quickly locates his goal, Bellatrix, who is currently on the run from Combine authorities. She quickly ambushes two of the three man patrol, only to be caught in a stand-off with the last member. Teivel covertly uses his telekinesis to break the stalemate from a distance, allowing Bellatrix to finish off the last member. As she looks over a strange relic in her possession, she is then ambushed and critically wounded by a Combine marksman with a high-powered rifle. As reinforcements approach her in her moment of near-death, Teivel comes to her and reveals her secret potential to her. With this new founded guidance, Bellatrix is able to unleash her hidden freakish powers through her anger- the ability to shapeshift her own body into various kinds of weaponry. Consequently, she is able to slaughter the Combine reinforcements. After passing out from sheer exhaustion, Bellatrix awakens to find Teivel watching over her, to which he gives back her relic, which he apparently retrieved some time after she passed out. After showing her the connection between them and the Voice, Bellatrix agrees to go with Teivel, all the while being watched by an unknown observer. Episode 2 Teivel and Bellatrix arrive at a remote location and quickly identify the next of the Lost Ones- Aengus. Noting that Aengus has yet to unlock his hidden power, Teivel urges Bellatrix to remain concealed. Aengus continues with his pursuit of the Dark Australium Knights (including CyborSniper), mistaking one of them- Sanarah Streak -as the indivdual who took his left eye. After interrupting their attempt to assassinate a female Sniper, Aengus confronts Sanarah directly, beginning to unlock his hidden power as the fighting intensifies. The fight, however, begins to go badly for Aengus until Bellatrix, no longer able to sit idly by, intervenes, inadvertently discovering a new power of her own to turn the tables back into Aengus' favour, taking out both Sanarah and CyborDemo. Believing that the fight is over, Teivel makes his presence known to Aengus, noting Bellatrix' own increase in power. CyborSniper and Sanarah once again retaliate, disabling both Bellatrix and Teivel. However, a further angered Aengus proceeds to attack and tear out the left eye of Sanarah, just as she is about to attack Bellatrix. Using his magical abilities, Aengus uses the fresh eye to replace his own, finally unlocking the full extent of his hidden power in the form of a magical sword, to which he is able to overpower CyborSniper and send him off. After healing the wound caused by Aengus and allowing Sanarah to depart, Teivel explains the situation of the Lost Ones to Aengus and requests his support, to which Aengus eagerly agrees, all the while being watched by a pair of unknown individuals. Elsewhere an unknown being crash lands in an unknown location, vowing to destroy "the sword". This unknown individual inadvertently interrupts a fight between Christian Brutal Sniper and Team Killer, and the two freaks mistake his ramblings about the sword as direct hostility. Just as the two are about to attack, a small army of Nightmare Medic's servants lead by Sentinel appears with the intent of bringing destruction in their wake. The unknown being assumes all TF2 Freaks are "corrupted by the sword" and swears that he will destroy all Freaks. Episode 3 Trivia * The Unknown being shown at the end of Episode 2 is a reincarnation of Necrid (A character from the Soul Calibur series) inside the body of a space marine created by Turkish Phantom. Like the original Necrid, this version searches for the shards of the magical sword "Soul Edge", however this version of Necrid believes that the shards are located "in the bodies of those unoriginal overpowered TF2 Freaks". * As a result of the previous trivia point, it is assumed that Aengus' sword may infact be a version of "Soul Calibur", the holy opposite of "Soul Edge". The Model used also suggests this. Notable Videos *The Lost Ones- Episode 0: Teivel *The Lost Ones- Episode 1: Bellatrix *The Lost Ones: Episode 2- Aengus *The Lost Ones: Episode 3- Sgt. Ryden Category:YouTube videos